Kokoro no hashi ni
by Izanami Muneakira
Summary: Cuando la oscuridad de la noche, y la luz de la luna hace que los gritos de los muertos no sean más que cosas que se creen fantasmales suceden verdades que en este mundo no debe de ser contadas. "Dios ya no me des más razón para sufrir." La sabiduría clama en las calles, Alza su voz en las plazas;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Autor: Hajime Isayama.

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Personajes: Eren Jaeger, Hanji Zoe.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Kokoro no hashi ni / At the edge of the heart

Personajes: Eren Jaeger, Hanji Zoe.

Capítulo 00

El antes del día del juicio.

Cuando la oscuridad de la noche, y la luz de la luna hace que los gritos de los muertos no sean más que cosas que se creen fantasmales suceden verdades que en este mundo no debe de ser contadas.

"Dios ya no me des más razón para sufrir."

Como cadete de la real academia militar, asignado en el sector Muro de María en la antigua ciudad shibuyashi. Soy consciente de que aquí lo único que hay es corrupción, vandalismo y mucha prostitución sin faltar la escasa luz que por motivos de que esta parte es la zona cero o zona sin ley de María, no hay cuido mayor a un dos por ciento de policías. Para más de treinta kilómetros que son el perímetro conocido como la zona cero.

Mientras hacia mi recorrido pude alzar mi vista al cielo y ver que la luna era obstruida de ver por cinco edificios que antiguamente se llamaba los edificios de los titanes, por ser los rascacielos más alto de toda María con una altura que superaba los diez mil metros.

"Pasa el tiempo, y aún recuerdo que mi padre dijo que este lugar seria eterno", al decir eso al vacío de la soledad de la noche. Pude observar algo inusual y poco común, por unos segundos mi mirada quedo parada ante el paso de un objeto extraño cayendo desde lo alto de uno de los cinco edificios.

Enseguida por lo extraño del suceso decidí, dirigirme hacia ese lugar era inesperado ver algo así…

"En aquí al dios que está apunto de matar a otro ser", las palabras resuenan en el vacío del edificio, el cual está solo y sin ninguna alma cerca de él. "Por favor no me mates.", plegarias que se oye no son más que palabras vagas para él.

Tu sabes que eso no es posible, cuando dios decide algo no se cambia esa elección por nada.

Usted no es dios, por favor no me mate.

Al escuchar tal blasfemia esa mujer merecía morir es injusto que insulte a un dios. El golpee en su cara fue directo y sin duda su mejilla roja y sus labios con sangre denotaban la fuerza del golpee.

"Oh Dios! Líbrame de este mal que me alcanza y no me deja vivir."

La mujer atada a una pesa de metal por sus pies y vendada de sus ojos no puede hacer nada más que creer que el corazón del que la tiene se ablandara y la dejara ir. "Déjame ir, te lo ruego… por favor." Mujer no seas necia es mi palabra contra la tuya es mi elección contra tu elección, y en esta situación es obvio quien ganara.

No me mates.

Tú solo ruegas por ti que egoísta se te olvida pedir por mí.

Por favor no me mates.

Aburrido de oír sus palabras de ver su tembloroso cuerpo me decidí a actuar, a hacer lo que un dios hace… juzgar pues como dios que soy ese es mi deber. Levante a la mujer y la lleve hacia el precipicio del edificio el viento soplaba muy fuerte obvio era más de veinte pisos de altura desde nuestro puto hasta el suelo.

No me mates… no me mates, te lo ruego.

"Mujer no seas mala y muere, te lo pido en nombre mío.", Al decir eso senté a la mujer al borde del edificio tome las pesas que la ataba y pues le hice una pequeña apuesta.

"Resiste el peso de tus pecados representado en estas pesas, que combinada hace doscientos kilogramos." – No puedo eso es imposible para mí.

"Es difícil decir y hacer lo que deseamos cuando, sabemos que no podemos. Limites los humanos tenemos límites."

Mire a la mujer toque su cabello y solo recordé los días en que yo era feliz. "Bueno allí vamos, hija te perdono de todos tus pecados." Al clamar esas palabras solté las pesas hacia el vacío que separaba el cielo de la tierra.

No!

Fuero las últimas palabras que alcance a oír antes de que ella se fuera hacia abajo junto a las pesas. "Por lo que se mira, mi perdón no quito de ella sus pecados."

"…."

Que se sentirá como será, me pregunto esa emoción de la primera vez de caer del cielo de los dioses a la tierra de los humanos… "Su muerte fue por una buena causa."

… al vacío de la soledad de la noche. Pude observar algo inusual y poco común, por unos segundos mi mirada quedo parada ante el paso de un objeto extraño cayendo desde lo alto de uno de los cinco edificios.

Enseguida por lo extraño del suceso decidí, dirigirme hacia ese lugar era inesperado ver algo así…

Era un sonido como "squishing, squishing" que nunca se debe escuchar que nunca debí de escuchar o ver. La persona tumbada en el suelo, sin señal de dolor sin señal de nada, roto, obviamente había muerto a causa de la caída de un edificio, de ese edificio. De su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a salir un color carmesí y se filtró lentamente en el concreto, donde hacia su cuerpo tendido ante la luz de la luna y el llanto y viento de la nada. Las únicas características que quedaban de la persona eran el pelo negro oscuro y las extremidades pálidas, delgadas, de aspecto frágil, como si de un toque el mismo cuerpo se fuera a quebrar, más una cadena puesta en sus piernas y una pesa al final de esas cadenas. Observando la escena más detenidamente de sus extremidades inferiores salían unas cadenas que nos conducían a dos pesas.

La cara aplastada sin rasgos distintivos, que no definía su sexo si era hombre o mujer.

Toda la escena estaba rodeada por el viejo verano de ese día de esa noche de ese momento, y me recordó a una flor que está siendo presionada y aplastada entre las tapas de un tomo pesado de un libro.

Probablemente porque el cadáver, con el cuello doblado poco natural, parecía un lirio roto para mí... y lo único que me sigo preguntando al ver esa escena es, que somos para dios que somos para el acaso solo somos, juguetes reemplazables que puede crear una y otra vez…

"…"

Enseguida determine que debía de hacer un llamada de ayuda, saque mi véngala y dispare una luz que en el cielo se marcó con el color rojo…

… "Quien habrá matado a esta persona." Cuando me preparaba a esperar a los refuerzo una silueta salió del edificio no lo identifique si era hombre o mujer, le grite para que se detuviera pero hizo caso omiso y salió huyendo. Abre visto al culpable abre tenido contacto con el asesino de esta persona.

"No lo sabe…", pues la realidad era que la única luz que está cerca de mí era la luz de la hermosa luna manchada con esta sangre.

"Dios mi recuerdo es de agonías pasan los días y aun la recuerdo, no sé cómo sacarla de mi mente no sé qué hacer, para que su recuerdo se valla de mí. Me abandonaste y no consideraste que yo te necesitaba."

Cadete Eren Jaeger, usted fue el primero en ver esta escena.

Sí señor.

Descanse soldado y dígame los suceso que determino usted.

"…"

Detective especial Hanji Zoe, la situación determinada por mí fue.

Ataque de desde los cielos.

Fin del Capítulo, antes de todo inicio hay algo oculto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Autor: Hajime Isayama.

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Personajes: Eren Jaeger, Carla Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlelt, Grisha Jaeger.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Kokoro no hashi ni / At the edge of the heart / Al filo del corazón

Personajes: Eren Jaeger, Carla Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlelt, Grisha Jaeger.

Capítulo 01

Porque el pasado nos persigue y nos une. Parte I.

_5 años antes…_

La humanidad conocerá nuestro nombre, sabrá de nuestra existencia. Somos los dioses que hemos postrado nuestro trono en el cielo y venimos a juzgar a los humanos.

"Si el dios de mi padre me traiciona, si el hermano de mi amigo me golpea. Que eh de hacer si sé que al final el mundo está en contra de mí."

"Eren… Eren, despierta…", el sonido de la vos femenina resonaba en mi cabeza pero el sueño era tal que no quería despertar. Su vos me embriaga de nostalgia como si hubiese pasado tiempo desde que la había escuchado. "Sino despiertas me acostara junto a ti."

"Mikasa Ackerman, que es lo que estás haciendo", cuando escuche lo que dijo y reaccione diciendo mi defensa, abrí los ojos de mi sueño, observe que ella está a unos centímetros sobre mi rostro. "Que pensabas hacerme Mikasa.", "Como no despertabas pensé que te gustaría que estuviera cerca de ti.", que podía decir o hacer en esta situación cuando su razonamiento era lógico aunque loco.

"Sucede algo", típico de ella ser tan normal en situaciones donde debería de estar sonrojada por lo que pidió. "Mikasa, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca.", sé que me entenderá es lógica y analítica, es Mikasa entenderá. "Porque si solo eh dicho algo no he hecho nada." No se puede ella no entiende a lo que me refiero.

"No expliques cosas complicadas en ocasiones, solo complicas más la situación actual."

"…"

"Vámonos mi madre, deseara que esta madera llegue donde ella rápidamente.", caminando por la ciudad de shiganshina, observaba la vigilancia normal de la patrulla estacional, la cual tenía como deber el mantenimiento de la ciudad y el orden de la zona comercial de la misma.

"Eren ya es tarde, debemos de regresar." Mikasa decía eso, por el hecho de que en la ciudad había toque de queda por los recientes asesinatos de personas en las cercanías. "Ya lo sé, igual Mikasa de que te preocupas, la patrulla estacional está aquí. No creo que suceda nada malo", eran la ley no creo que algún idiota intentara hacer algo frente de ellos.

"La fe es algo que no se ve que no se toca pero que se cree sentir en el interior de las personas."

Mientras caminábamos en un callejo cercanos a la patrulla un chico estaba siendo golpeado por tres personas al principio pensé en ayudar pero Mikasa me detuvo, era lógico no deseaba problemas. Pero al caminar un poco más y observar un cabello rubio y oír una respuesta de la persona deduje quien era… "Ustedes me golpean solo porque saben que tengo razón, y no pueden quitármela."

El chico al que golpeaban los otros tres era "Armin Arlelt", un amigo de Mikasa y mío. Bote la madera que llevaba y corrí hacia el… grite fuertemente para infundir temor… "Dejen de molestar a Armin", los tres chicos voltearon a ver detuvieron sus golpes contra Armin me vieron y cada uno dijo algo. "Es Eren…", "Hoy si te golpeare hasta aburrirme", "Mierda huyamos, viene Mikasa…"

"…"

"Idiotas cobardes.", estas bien Armin. "Si lo estoy solo me golpearon porque hable que los asesinatos que se daban, eran por más de una persona.", solo por eso golpear a alguien era raro pero común, el mundo cree que si no piensas como ellos deberías mejor no existir. "Armin está bien.", claro que si Mikasa no viste que huyeron al verme.

"La verdad creo que huyeron al ver a Mikasa", "Armin vámonos ya es muy noche, ven a cenar a nuestra casa, mi mama estará contenta de verte", algo que me caracterizaba era mi sonrisa decía muchos, esa sonrisa que mostraba ante cualquier situación daba un poco de consuelo al oprimido.

"Lo más hermoso que sucedió ayer para mí fue, besar tus labios decir te quiero sentir amor y expresarlo en besos que guardan tu corazón."

_Minutos después…_

"Mama ya llegamos.", "Mikasa, Eren y Armin. Donde estaba, me tenían preocupada por ustedes, Armin tu abuelo te buscaba." Mi madre siempre se preocupaba más de lo normal por nosotros pero igual eso la caracterizaba por ser una bella madrea.

"Eren, Mikasa me voy a ver a vuelo, nos vemos", Armin se marchó la preocupación de su abuelo estaba ante todo después de todo Armin amaba más que nada a su Abuelo.

"Es hora de cenar, ya está la mese puesta." Mi madre era una excelente cocinera y en ocasiones Mikasa se ofrecía para ayudarla. "Señora Carla, la ayudo a servir la comida" aunque no sé porque la ayudaba si sabíamos muy bien que Mikasa para cocinar era mala.

"…"

Después de unos minutos mientras comíamos, observe que mi padre alistaba sus cosas y se marchaba, no era raro que sucediera su trabajo se lo exigía pero igual tan noche eso si era raro. "Padre te iras, de nuevo", "Si saldré unos cuantos días espero regresar pronto." Al decir eso alguien toco la puerta él se levantó de la mesa le dio gracias a mi madre por la comida, se acercó y beso su mejilla. "Te amo y cuídate mucho" Cosa rara que mi padre hablara así era como un adiós de el para mi madre. "Igual cariño cuídate.", "Suerte en su trabajo Señor Grisha", Mikasa dijo eso, mi padre sonrió se acercó a los dos y dijo.

"Mikasa te encargo a mi hijo, cuídalo siempre" me sonroje enseguida que tontería decía el, yo era el hombre así que a quien debería de ir dirigidas esas palabras era a mí no a mi Mikasa. "Papa siento que me excluiste de ser el hombre de la casa." "No es así Eren, solo que cuando estas con Mikasa y ella te cuida estoy más seguro de que todo estará bien."

"Cariño, ya es la hora.", "Nos vemos…" al decir eso mi padre salió de la casa se montó en el carruaje y se marchó. Mi madre nos mandó a guarda un poco de madera amontonada que teníamos y a dormir.

_Minutos después…_

"Terminaron de ordenar la madera.", "Si señora Carla, ya está terminada.", la verdad Mikasa tuvo que responder pues yo ya hacía en mi cama durmiendo, cansado de trabajar o de divagar mi tiempo haciendo nada. "Mikasa ven a dormir tú.", "Me voy a mi cuarto, entonces", "No estaba vez quédate con eren, Grisha no está así que es mejor que cuides de Eren. Tu" Mikasa siempre era mi cuidadora así que para ella no era problema dormir a mi lado o en la otra cama cercana a la mía.

"Duerme, duerme que cuando tengas miedo cerrar los ojos y hacerte el dormido aliviara el dolor."

Mikasa hizo lo que mi madre le pidió, mientras cerraba la puerta poco a poco, mama dijo unas palabras que quedaron grabadas en Mikasa… "Cuida de Eren, en mi lugar. Los amo a los dos hijos mío." La puerta se cerró y Mikasa se acostó en la cama. Cerró los ojos y no costo que al igual que yo se durmiera.

_Al siguiente día…_

"Madre, Madre, Madre donde estas…", "Eren despierta solo es una pesadilla" abrí los ojos y Mikasa estaba a mi lado como eh muchas otras ocasiones que recuerdo. "Que me paso", "Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.", "Mama donde esta mama?", "Acabo de despertarme mientras oía tus gritos, así que no se quizás, está en la cocina alistando el desayuno"

Al decirme eso Mikasa enseguida abrí la puerta y en la puerta había algo que no podía ser explicaba. Estaba llena de sangre. No entendí si salía de aquí hacia la cocina pero tanto Mikasa como yo no estábamos herido, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue corre a la cocina observar la escena…

"Qué demonios paso aquí", "Eren estas bien." Mikasa y yo observamos como toda la casa a excepción del cuarto donde dormimos Mikasa y yo estaban destruido… una cantidad enorme de sangre hacía en toda la casa por lo que pensé alguien se arrastró hasta nuestra puerta y se apoyó en ella. "Mama donde esta mama.", "En su cuarto Eren, debe de estar en su cuarto."

"Cuando la muerte llega y los humanos se arrastra no es por el hecho de huir también puede ser por el hecho de defender a alguien más."

Revisamos el cuarto y mi madre no estaba en él, más raro aun el cuarto se notaba que no había sido usado por nadie desde ayer en la mañana. Nos regresamos a la cocina estaba como loco buscando a mama cuando escuche la voz de Mikasa que decía. "Eren la puerta de la calle está abierta, y hay señal de que se llevaron arrastrado a alguien o a algo.", al decirme eso Mikasa Salí rápidamente y vi a mucha gente corriendo hacia la dirección donde iba la sangre. Lo raro era que de varias casas salía la misma sangre con el mismo patrón arrastrada.

"Eren, que sucede…", "Armin porque estas asustado.", "Mi abuelo, mi abuelo Eren no está en la casa", al oír decirle eso Mikasa salió y dijo. "Vamos al lugar donde se dirigen todas las personas.", caminamos y vimos la calle llena de sangre siempre igual mucha gente regresaba del lugar al que íbamos llorando otros gritaban preguntando por una persona o familiar de ellos hasta que lo vimos. Con nuestros ojos.

"Qué demonios es esto…" Desde cuando el humano disfrutaba matar a gente.

"Eren, Mikasa… Porque todas esas personas esta colgadas de su cuello y abiertas de su tórax y abdomen. ¿Por qué?"

"…"

Fin del Capítulo, Aun falta que contar más de esto.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Autor: Hajime Isayama.

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Personajes: Eren Jaeger, Carla Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlelt, Grisha Jaeger.

Nuevo autor:

Nuevo título:

Personajes: Eren Jaeger, Carla Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlelt, Grisha Jaeger.

Capítulo 02

Porque el pasado nos persigue y nos une. Parte II.

La escena no era algo normal las personas que estaban allí tanto adultos como niños lo entendíamos esto había sido una masacre en una noche.

Mikasa, Armin y yo comenzamos a caminar por todo el muro que tenía los cuerpos colgados por lo menos era unos trescientos metros de puro cadáveres. Mientras caminábamos cada uno pensaba diferentes cosas eso no se duda. Mucha gente gritaba otros lloraba de agonía, al estar allí.

Cuando caminábamos vimos que la patrulla estacional estaba llegando y acordonando la escena, en sus rostros se notaba el asombro de la barbarie.

Apártense, apártense hasta que no se investigue todo el perímetro nadie puede tocar a ningún muerto.

Eso fue lo que dijo uno de los soldados, al decir eso una mujer se acercó a él y le dijo. "Mi hijo, mi hijo está frente de usted desnudo y quiere que lo deje allí." La mujer se refería a un chico que tras estar ahorcado, sus manos atadas a su parte tenía un monto de alfileres que dibujaba una T mayúscula en su pecho.

Armin enseguida al oír eso y ver el cuerpo vómito, otras persona se sorprendieron pero igual nadie decía nada. Creo que en esta situación frente a esta masacre de personas el vomitar o el volverse loco era normal.

"Armin estas bien.", "Si Mikasa, solo que…" antes de terminar eso volvió a vomitar, tome a Armin de la mano y a Mikasa le dije que me siguiera debíamos de apartarnos de esto. No era bueno estar así. Igual yo deseaba vomitar pero tenía debía y sé que fui fuerte en ese momento.

"Dada la situación dada la conciencia no importa que des de lógica, las acciones humanos te hace vomitar."

"Eren que hacemos, todo la gente está buscando a alguien entre los cuerpos algunos ni se pueden ver por lo alto que están.", Armin tenía razón pero porque demonios me preocupaba eso mi mama y el abuelo de Armin estoy seguro de que están vivos y buscándonos ellos no morirían tan fácilmente. "Eren vamos a ver, tenemos que buscar a tu mama y al abuelo de Armin" Mikasa tenía razón teníamos que buscar al abuelo de Armin y a mi mama.

"El humanos no pierde la fe, lo que si pierde es la gana de creer."

Al comenzar a caminar, nos detuvimos a oír la conversación de dos soldados de la patrulla estacionaria.

Según los mayores esto fue un asesinato en masa.

Si se nota eso, está claro que es así. Porque los mayores buscan cosas obvias.

El problema es que un asesinato en masa no se puede dar por una sola persona… está claro que fue más de uno, aquí está el problema. No hay pista que lleven a que fueron varios asesinos.

Como que no hay pista.

Si así es.

"La tonterías de estos dos, no nos sirven para encontrar a la señora Carla, Eren" Mikasa puede ser testaruda o fría en veces pero su lógica nunca está muy equivocada.

"…"

Nos fuimos de allí y llegando casi al final de donde según nosotros comenzaba el desfile de cadáveres, esta varios capitanes de la tropa estacionaria. Se notaba su rango en su uniforme el cual además de ser como los demás tenia medallas en su pecho.

"Asesino en masa, por otra parte, es un individuo que comete múltiples asesinatos en una ocasión aislada y en un solo lugar. Los autores algunas veces cometen suicidio, por consiguiente, el conocimiento de su estado mental y qué los motiva a actuar de esa manera, se deja muchas veces a la especulación. Los pocos asesinos masivos que han podido ser atrapados afirman que no recuerdan claramente el evento."

Al llegar al final del desfile de cadáveres me alegre puesto que mi madre y el abuelo de Armin no estaban entre los cadáveres, así que la fe de que estuviera subió al cien por ciento.

"No des por seguro lo que no está ya comprobado o puesto en tus manos."

Por un segundo deje de ver a Armin él se comenzó a acerca a los cadáveres… y fue cuando se escuchó el grito de… el que solo expresaba una palabra.

"Abuelo!"

Su grito se alargó hasta donde dio. Su fuerza, al escucharlo nos dirigimos hacia él y lo vimos, el abuelo de Armin hacia colgado del cuello con sus manos amarradas hacia atrás, amputado de sus piernas y su parte intima, así como abierto completamente de todo su estómago. Era el primer muerto en la fila.

"Armin, Armin, Armin" Mikasa intentaba hacerlo reaccionar pero él no respondía el shock había sido demasiado grande que Armin está paralizado y sin movimiento.

"La muerte tiene gracia, porque el humano le da color."

Me acerque a él y lo sacudí varias veces para que reaccionara mientras hacía eso una mujer se acercó y dijo.

"Si clasificamos la muertes por su estilo lo clasifico en tres clases…" al oír eso me moleste pero no importaba, era Armin quien interesaba en ese momento. Cuando al final el dio señal de vida y regreso en sí.

Levanto sus manos y señalo hacia su lado izquierdo y dijo. "Eren tu… tu… tu mama esta allá" al oírle decir eso pensé que por el shock que tenía estaba viendo cosas pero eso pensé… "Eren quédate aquí no veas nada", "Mikasa que sucede porque dices eso." Quise levantar mi mirada Mikasa no lo dejaba hasta que me moleste.

"Hay cosas que las hago por tu bien, por evitarte tu dolor, por eso no veas por favor."

""Déjame ver Mikasa" al decirle eso levante mi rostro y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde Armin decía y fue cuando la verdad del mundo se dio a mí.

"…"

Corrí hacia el lugar y descubrí la escena frente a muchos otros que la admiraba. Mi madre hacia desnuda colgada en el vacío amarrada de cada una de sus extremidades tanto brazos como piernas. En su parte se hacía un cuchillo adentro su estómago abierto y con todos sus órganos fuera de ella su rostro intacto y sus pechos destazados como si fuera carne de ganado.

El sentimiento que sentí no sé cómo explicarlo, quería gritar, llorar, morderme, maldecir, pedir ayuda eran tantos sentimientos que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

"Eren, Eren…" Mikasa me abrazo y recostó sobre su pecho, me tenía allí para que no siguiera viendo la escena, la empujaba y alejaba de mí pero ella se apretaba más hacia su cuerpo. "Suéltame, suéltame Mikasa idiota suéltame es mi madre."

"Hay cosas que solo pasan porque así era el destino que dios creo."

Mientras quería alejarme a Mikasa, volví a escuchar la voz de la mujer que decía.

"Asesinos organizados: Usualmente son poseedores de un coeficiente intelectual superior a la media (105 en adelante); planifican sus crímenes muy metódicamente por lo cual pueden tardar años en realizar un asesinato. A veces realizan sus asesinatos por despechos o trastornos y, para encubrirse, involucran a otras personas en su planificación. Por lo común, secuestran a las víctimas, después de ganar su confianza, matándolas en un lugar y deshaciéndose de ellas en otro." Quien mierda era esa mujer que actuaba tan fríamente en este lugar, "Mikasa ya estoy bien.", "Eren…", "Maldita sea Mikasa suéltame ya." Al decirle eso la sote y vi a una mujer tapada con una capucha que era la que decías esas mierdas de palabras.

"No puedo actuar como tu deseas, no soy tu ni tu eres yo, cada quien actúa como lo desea."

Al correr hacia ella tome un palo que estaba en el suelo, y grite… "Deja de hablar como si fueras dios maldita pendeja…", "Eren, cuidado." La mujer medio voltio a ver observe unos lentes en su rostro, solo se tapó medio la car con sus manos y fue cuando lo sentí. Una patada directamente desde abajo hacia mi estómago y un puñetazo en mi cara. En la dirección contraria hacia mí.

El golpe fue tan que Salí volando, al caer sabía que quedaría inconsciente y lo último que vi fue… una espalda con capa moviéndose como alas en el aire… su espalda cargaba lo que nosotros conocíamos como. "Las alas de la liberta."

"…"

Mikasa me detuvo y yo me comencé a desmayar.

Solo recuerdo unas palabras… "Ese moco te iba a dar una tunda, rata de laboratorio", "Cállate enano deforme", al oírle decir eso yo me desmaye.

"El día que se llamó la matanza de una noche, según los resultado medico murieron mas de quinientas personas las cuales en su mayoría era mujeres y hombre mayores de veinte años. Se clasificaron en tres clases de 0: ausente, 1: leve 2: severo. Su clasificación representaba el modo de matarlo, hasta el momento se desconoce el móvil de la muerte así como quien o quienes fuero.

No se da motivo del porque matarlo.

No se da lógica en su muerte, cada persona murió diferente manera.

Nadie tenía nada en común más solo poco se podía definir como amigos, conocidos, vecinos o familiares.

Se definieron tres clases de asesinos, Asesino Solitario, Asesino Masivo y Asesino Organizado. Dudas que no se aclararon, que hacia la patrulla estacional y como no vio nadie que los cuerpos era colgados en los muros de maría.

El informe completo del Desfile de Cadáveres está bajo el cuidado y cargo de la Legión de Recogimiento."

"Cosas que se guardan en secreto no benefician a nadie."

Felicitaciones soldados todos habéis tenido su graduación como cadetes. En hora bueno ahora juraran lealtad al Rey y se unirán a una de las tres clases de soldados o policías como deseen llamarlo.

_Presente…_

"Seré un gran detective y capturare a quien mato a mi mama" el grito del fuerte del niño que lloro a su madre por cuatro días y tres noche al fin será escuchado. "Me uniré a la Legión de Reconocimiento, para resolver este misterio."

Comencemos la entrega de ubicaciones. Según su calificación.

"Ella era todo para mi ser. Mi sonrisa, mi alegría, mi sol, mi luna, mi aire, mi viento, mi consuelo, mi alimento y mi mama…"

Fin del Capítulo, El paso nos sigue pero el presente nos guía.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Autor: Hajime Isayama.

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Personajes: Múltiples personajes.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Kokoro no hashi ni / At the edge of the heart / Al filo del Corazón.

Personajes: Múltiples personajes.

Capítulo 03

El presente que se marca y los avances que nos da.

Autor: Primero que nada agradezco a aquellos que me dan apoyo a seguir esta historia, puesto gracias a ellos me motivo a seguir. La trama seguirá parte del manga y pues cambiando en otras con la nueva trama que le daré, espero sigan leyendo y agradezco a todos por su apoyo.

Como sabes cadete la humanidad sufrió lo que llamamos el desfile de los cadáveres ese día mucha personas tanto niños, jóvenes, adulto y ancianos fueron asesinados brutalmente, por eso en ese suceso la ciudad Shibuyashi, mejor conocida como el sector de la muerte se cerró completamente a las personas, quedando solo María en sí y las demás partes que allí se maneja.

Todos ustedes desde este momento son considerados soldados militares los cuales pertenecerá a alguna de las tres divisiones que conocemos de antemano. A continuación mencionaremos a los diez que obtuvieron los mejores resultados de toda la promoción que hoy se gradua, se mencionara al decir su nombre un paso al frente… entendido.

ENTENDIDO…

Gritaron todos los cadetes que estábamos en ese lugar, la emoción era obvia todos queríamos ser mencionados pero solo diez serían los afortunados.

Primera: Mikasa Ackerman.

Segundo: Reiner Braud.

Tercero: Bertholdt Fubar.

Cuarta: Annie Leonhardt.

Quinto: Eren Jaeger.

_Y allí estaba yo como uno de los diez mejores, era el quinto significaba que era el quinto mejor de la tropa._

Sexto: Jean Kirchtein.

Séptimo: Marco Bodt.

Octavo: Cony Springer.

Novena: Sasha Browse.

Decima: Chirsta Renz.

Al terminar de decir eso el capitán se quedó parado, en mi mente pasaba muchas ideas sobre todo. Al fin podre vengar a la muerte de mi madre. Matare y matare a quien o quienes haya hecho el maldito desfile de los muertos. Mikasa me observo seriamente quizás en mi rostro se miraba algo de la malicia que en ese momento tenía pero no importaba era la verdad.

Al fin nosotros los niños y sufridos de ese día tendremos la venganza.

Al momento de pensar en eso el capitán hablo fuerte y dijo. "Como sabéis tienen tres alternativas a las cuales solo los diez primero lugares tiene derecho a seleccionar los demás esperaran su ubicación."

Entre las tres tropas que estaba que el menciono fuero.

"La tropa estacionaria: Encargada del cuido de María y sus muros los cuales nos defiende contra las inmundicias de afuera."

"La legión de reconocimiento: Los únicos policías en recibir caso de asesinatos máximos como asuntos relacionados a la exploración fuera de los muros."

"La policía militar: a la orden del rey son los que cuidan el muro más protegido de tos Sina."

El capitán era claro y preciso pero igual volvió a repetir una parte importante del discurso que daba. "Solos los diez primero lugares pude solicitar donde desean ser ubicados."

Al oír decirle eso me pareció raro pero llegaron tres soldados los cuales tenía emblemas de la legión de reconocimiento en su espalda. Se acercaron al capitán hablaron por unos segundos y el capitán se sorprendió al oír lo que ellos digieren, fue cuando nos voltio a ver y dijo.

"Su ubicación aun no será decidida este día, hay cierta reunión a la quede asistir, cadetes quedarse en su zona de entrenamiento y esperar nuevas órdenes."

SI SEÑOR…

"…"

_Tiempo después…_

"Salud a todo los graduado" dijo el señor que atendía la caverna donde estábamos celebrando nuestra graduación. La celebración era a lo grande claro como no estaba los mandos superiores podíamos hacer todo el desorden que deseábamos.

Jean que envidia estas entre los diez mejores genial.

No es la gran cosa solo me esforcé por lo que deseaba.

Ohhh que palabras las tuyas.

Como era costumbre algunos cadetes alardeábamos de cosas aunque no sé de qué a lardeaba él era sexto significa que habían cinco antes que el mejor y era por eso que yo no alardeaba.

Claro es verdad. Dijo Jean mientras reía y nos observaba a nosotros aunque por alguna extraña razón su mirada era fija a Mikasa.

"Mikasa, que tanto te ve Jean" dije curioso después de todo no sabía que sucedía entre ellos dos. "Eren no sé qué hablas ignóralo no es necesario que nos relacionemos con el o ellos", en los años que estuvimos como cadetes Mikasa no se relacionaba con nadie más que solo que conmigo y Armin

Jean y a que unidad te unirás tú.

Es obvio que a la policía militar está muy bien ubicada y cerca del rey y eso es lo mejor que nos puede pasar, después de todo. Los diez iremos a la policía militar.

"Humanos que hablan por los demás, creyendo que tiene razón. Que lastiman dan"

Jean tenía muchas cosas que lo hacía un gran soldado pero su lengua era su peor enemigo, al escucharle decir eso me levante Mikasa se me quedo viendo y fue cuando dije.

"Hey Jean, porque dices los diez vamos a ir a la policía militar." Jean se calló y levanto de su asiento. "Que dices Eren que no es así.", "Jean quizás esa sea tu estúpida idea pero te aclaro que yo me uniré a la legión de reconocimiento." Todos se callaron y me observaron quizás eran palabras locas pero para mí no. Lo eran porque al final ese era mi sueño.

"Eren, no entiendo mucho, tu cerebro pero dime, que hará una rata como tú en la legión de reconocimiento, tu sabes que en esa legión solo van aquellos que quieren morir.", al momento de decir eso me lance y lo tome del cuello. "Que acabas de decir… intenta repetirlo frente de mi cara ahora.", "La legión de reconocimiento no es más que un grupo de idiotas que mueren por nada"

Al escucharle decir eso lo tire hacia el suelo. "Te llamas soldado diciendo eso de tus semejantes, das lastima Jean." Cuando escucho eso se lanzó de una sola vez hacia mí sin pensar detenidamente. Cuando lo hizo dejo su pecho y hombros con aberturas y fue cuando con mi mano tome su hombro con su peso lo lance al suelo y con mi pie derecho golpee su espalda. "Y te haces llamar soldado aun así." Jean se quedó en el suelo me voltio a ver con una mirada de asesino y fue cuando dijo. "Te voy a…", "Ustedes dos dejen de pelear ya." Mikasa se colocó frente a los dos Jean escondió su rostro y yo con coraje le dije. "Mikasa no te metas en esto." Al escuchar decirme eso se enojó y me golpeo la boca del estómago… "Mierda… Mikasa… Traido…" antes de decir eso yo me desmaye.

No te levantes o te pasara lo mismo que a él.

Entendido Mikasa.

"…"

"Eren tu eres el único que puede salvar a la humanidad… de ella misma", "Padre…"

"Un sueño…"Al despertar me encontraba fuera de la caverna con Armin a mi izquierda y Mikasa sentada a mi derecha medios acostados en mis hombros. Como de costumbre siempre quedaba yo siendo protegido por ellos dos. Padre porque…

Amigos lo quiero.

"Que sucede…", "El fenómeno de los ataques en masa sucederá de nuevo", "Prueba de eso."

Esta carta que se nos fue enviada.

En esta carta solo dice que mañana se nos mostrara la magnificencia de un dios.

Estupidez como creeremos en eso.

"Deberían de considerarlos aunque sean por unos minutos, ustedes no son la policía militar de incrédulos verdad." Al decir eso dos hombre y una mujer se aparecieron ante los oficiales….

Pero si son el comándate Erwin, el Sargento Rivaille y la Capitana Hanji.

Hola caballeros se les saluda…. Dijo la mujer mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El otro chico que llama Rivaille se quedó callado y solo movió su cabeza en forma de saludo…

Espero hayamos llegado justo a tiempo.

Comándate Erwin que nos puede decir a nuestra ayuda con el asunto que se denomina Masacres…

No es un juego, el que se cree esto. El primer avistamiento que denominamos el desfile de los cadáveres solo fue la graduación de los alumnos.

Todos al oír eso se quedaron con una mirada de sorpresa.

A que se refiere con su graduación?

La capitana Hanji Zoe. Explicará la situación actual.

La mujer llamada Hanji Zoe… se paró frente a todos y comenzó a hablar.

Titanes así se llama a lo que nos enfrentamos…

Titanes a que te refieres explícate mejor.

Hanji… deja de decir tonterías y habla claro.

Ya lo sé Rivaille… _Sacándole la lengua_

Titanes es la denominación que en los antiguos escritos se le da a los asesinos en masa de los cuales se ha sabido que existen desde hace más de cien años, es en el mismo periodo en el cual los muros María, Rose, Sina fuero construidos. El único enfrentamiento descritos por los archivo en uno que sucedió hace ochenta años.

"Y al que denominaba Titán Colosal, asesino que se sabía que fue el que colgó a más de trecientas personas de sus partes boca abajo en el muro de María. Antes de ser ejecutando menciono unas palabras las cuales retumbaron en los oídos de todo los ciudadanos"

*Y eh aquí al maestro que morirá y en allí entre ustedes al alumno que surgirá a aquel que yo dios eh bendecido aquel que yo le eh dado la encomienda de crear el desfile de los cadáveres.*

Al escuchar eso todos se sorprendieron por la última parte "El desfile de los cadáveres."

"Esta carta está firmada por el Titán Colosal, podemos decir que es el alumno que surgió del Titán Muerto de hace ochenta años."

Pero qué demonios me estás hablando. Que es lo que ese tal Titán Colosal busca.

Acaso son idiotas o que viejos.

Rivaille…

Al decir su nombre Rivaille, solo agacho la mirada y se calló. "Hanji sigue."

Ellos solo desean destruir todo los muros…

"Ya comenzamos, es hermoso hacer este acto mientras vemos como estos cadáveres llena el muro con sangre…"

Todos me conocerán a mí…

"…"

Destruir los tres grandes muros que nos defiende del exterior.

Fin del Capítulo, Cosas que no se entiende.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Autor: Hajime Isayama.

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Personajes: Múltiples personajes.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Kokoro no hashi ni / At the edge of the heart / Al filo del Corazón.

Personajes: Múltiples personajes.

Capítulo 04

El día del equipo.

_Un Sueño…_

"Alto, padre… alto", "Eren… Eren… Eren Jaeger tu eres el único que podrá", "Padre me haces daño…", "Eren… Perdóname", al decir eso una inyección fue aplicada en mi brazo.

"PADRE!"

"Eren… Eren… Eren", al oír eso abrí los ojos y cerca de mi rostro, vi a Mikasa que me estaba intentado despertar. "Mikasa, que haces aquí", "El capitán de la unidad 104 nos llama a todos", raro que nos llamaran a todos pero bien tengo que ir… "Estas… Bien", Mikasa se preocupa mucho por mí no lo niego… "Si solo fue una pesadilla. Ahora sal", "¿Por qué Eren?" ocasiones donde la lógica de ella no es muy buena.

"Pesadillas o recuerdos cual será peor."

"Quizás porque me tengo que cambiar", al decirle eso observe que Mikasa se puso ruborizada. Aparte por lo que dije espero que sea porque es mujer y no porque se está imaginando mi cuerpo desnudo.

"Espero afuera.", "Está bien" Mikasa salió y por mi parte comencé a colocarme la ropa de militar que tenía ya lista.

_Minutos después…_

"Tardaste algo Eren?", "Solo fueron unos minutos, apurémonos antes de que nos castigue…", al decirle eso salimos corriendo hacia la formación la cual ya casi estaba completa. Frente a nosotros una tarima con cinco oficiales de la academia y dos más que no sabía quiénes podían ser.

Muy bueno días… soldados.

BUENOS DIAS SEÑOR… dijimos todos ya formados.

La reunión de este día es para darle diferentes avisos los cuales deberá de aceptar sin objeción… Entendieron.

SI… SI SEÑOR…

Numero uno: la graduación de ustedes como grupo numero 104 queda temporalmente suspendida. Hasta nuevo aviso.

Todos nos quedamos observando, muchos querían decir algo pero nadie se atrevió… a cuestionar lo que se había dicho.

Así me gusta obedientes, hasta la muerte… será temporal no debe de afligirse. Soldados.

Eso fue lo que él dijo, será así era lo que todos nos preguntamos.

"Detén el tiempo, y mira atrás puede que hayas pasado algo por alto."

Numero dos: se les hará entrega de un equipo unidimensional, un revolver cuatro tiro una espada nivel uno y se les ordenara cuidar diferentes puntos del muro de María.

Al decir eso todos nos quedamos sorprendidos. Porque unos simples cadetes tendríamos ese tipo de misión que era lo que estaba pasando, aparte de eso el equipo que se nos entregaría seria el básico…

Ahora bien, les presento al Teniente Ed, el cual está en la Legión de Reconocimiento y explicara. El uso adecuado del equipamiento unidimensional que se les entregara y sus demás armas.

SEÑORES… grito fuerte y claro.

"…"

Un gusto soy el Teniente Ed, de la Legión de Reconocimiento el cual. Les explicara el uso adecuado y definido del equipo que se les entregara este día. Quien me dice porque se llama equipo unidimensional.

Podría haber quedado entre los cinco primero pero teoría dios, eso me fastidiaba un monto.

"Veo que nadie quiere hablar" dijo el Teniente mientras se movía de lado a lado, nosotros los cadetes nos mirábamos entre nosotros y entonces alguien levanto la mano.

Permítame explicar el que porque de eso Señor…

Ohhh un valiente… su nombre cadete cual es.

Armin Arlelt. Señor.

El que había pedido la palabra era, Armin bueno no dudaba que él podría responder…

Comienza soldado. Fuerte y claro para que estas damas escuchen bien.

Damas porque nos dijo así solo porque no respondimos… maldito.

Sí señor.

"Se denominad equipo. Unidimensional. Al armamento personalizado que se nos entrega para labores de menor índole."

"Unidimensional: creado a partir de la necesidad de ayudar a las labores del soldado, está compuesto por un artefacto unido a la mano izquierda del soldado hecho de metal masivo con un compartimiento que tiene en su interior una cuerda cubierta de metal con un gancho en su punta de salida que le permite convertirse en una unidad de es calaje personal.

La cuerda bañada en metal tiene una longitud de diez metros con un grueso de cinco centímetros.

El equipo unidimensional es controlado por tres botones los cuales denominamos mando, el mando está compuesto por.

El lanzador de cuerda: que nos permite hacer lanzamiento de la cuerda hacia la dirección vertical u horizontal que deseemos…

La palanca de distancia: esta nos da la libre distancia de nuestro lanzamiento de cuerda. Que puede ser de dos metros, cinco metros a diez metros. Se puede medir menos o más mientras no se salga de ese rango, bueno siendo realista lo máximo es diez pero se necesita práctica para realizas ese tipo de maniobras.

El conector: botón que su labor se divide en enganche y cierre del enganche, el gocho que se encuentra al final de la cuerda está compuesto por cuatros partes que denominamos pétalos al abrirse de denomina rosa. Por eso los soldados al hacer ese tipo de lanzamiento se identifican por la clave. Lanzamiento de pétalos y Abertura de Rosa.

Y para finalizar el último componente del equipo y más importante.

El soldado el cual hará uso de este componente para su misión. Debe de haber sido preparado con excito para entregársele.

Además como agregado por situaciones de peligro se entrega lo que denominamos herramientas. Un revolver de cuatro disparos y una espada flexible de nivel uno.

Con eso concluyo señor…"

Excelente soldado, me recordó a mis días en la academia pero aparte de eso está otros dos armamentos cuales son. Soldado.

Armin no se niega es un genio en aprendizaje de batalla.

El armamento bidimensional y tridimensional. Señor.

Cadete usted me hará. Llorar, excelente destreza de conocimiento…

Gracias mi Teniente.

"Armin estuviste genial" le dije en voz suave. "Gracias Eren."

Como escucharon de el Cadete Armin. Se le hará entrega de un equipo unidimensional. Ahora bien que hará con el ustedes.

Eso me tocara a mí… Teniente Segundo Gar…

Lo dejo a usted entonces Teniente Segundo.

Soy el Teniente Segundo Gar de la patrulla estacionaria, su labor será el de vigilancia y observación de ciertas partes del gran muro de María.

"Señor. Una pregunta" dijo un soldado... "Cuál es tu duda en lo que acabo de decir." Dijo el teniente segundo muy fríamente. El soldado solo agacho su mirada y dijo. "A qué hora se nos entregara nuestro equipo.", "Cadete entiendes rápido que bueno eso."

Al decir eso aparecieron algunos soldados y comenzaron a entregarnos nuestro armamento…

"…"

El equipo estaba dado nosotros con el estábamos familiarizados, ya estaba listo todo, solo falta la orden de partida y seria nuestra primera misión como equipo y soldados de la real fuerza del rey. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Annie, Sasha, Cony, Reiner, Bertholdt, Historia, Ymir y todos los demás teníamos en nuestras manos y cuerpo el peso de la esperanza de la humanidad.

"No piense que porque eres fuerte, todo puedes solucionarlo tú solo no vaya a hacer que el mar de lágrimas que mires sea demasiado para ti."

_02: 30 AM antes de que la reunión comenzara._

"Daré vida a mi leyenda, daré fuerza a mi batalla y daré enseñanza a todo los humanos de mi poder."

Antiguo barrio de Shibuyashi. Ahora conocido como el Barrio de los muertos.

Hey amigo porque no tomamos en ese lugar…

Estás loco… vos no ves que allí es la centra de abastecimiento y desecho de agua limpia y sucia.

Ah y esa mierda como se come…

Pendejo eso significa que estaremos limpios y con mierda.

No a mí no me jodas yo soy bolo no mierda.

Vámonos. Somos bolos no mierda, es verdad.

Antigua centra de abastecimiento. Abandona y sin funcionamiento.

_Ruidos…_

"Excito, según estos planos esta centra tenía dos compuertas las cuales no solo abastecía esta zona sino a María y las ciudades a su alrededor. Estos barriles con el componente 'Euonymus europaeus' el cual está hecho polvo y deberé de llenar las aguas que esta sucias y las aguas que dan abasto a los pozos y sistema de agua de las casa… ahora bien a verter este polvo…"

Minutos después…

"Sorprendente según, el Gran Maestro al mediodía todo este polvo debería de haber llegado a toda las ciudades que este dentro del muro María. Ahora bien este líquido llamado el agua negra, la cual es altamente poderosa con fuego propagara las llamas y hará que el humo y explosiones creen Bombas de Humo de 'Euonymus europaeus'' debo de hecha esto también en estas agua…"

_Minutos después…_

"Todo está listo ahora solo falta esperar que el fuego caiga en estas agua y todo lo planeado suceda como es debido. Los barriles explosivos están igual puesto en la muralla y eso ayudara a gran medida a distraer a los soldados. Todo es perfecto."

La ciudad está compuesta por diferentes canales los cuales está rodeando todo María subterráneamente que abastece a las ciudades con las dos grandes creaciones para ayudar, el agua potable y los baños de pozos. La cual son kilómetros de venas que se conectan entre sí.

"Esto es solo el comienzo, este día al mediodía dios. Yo surgiré a gobernar"

_Al mismo día… hora después._

Mama no sientes que el agua esta rara.

Si lo sentí pero creo que igual al hervirla se le quitara todo.

A treinta kilómetros de ese punto.

Padre…

Que sucede.

Este aroma es del baño. Verdad.

Qué raro es un aroma agradable pero muy molesto a la vez. Que será.

Toda la ciudad ya está cubierta por el… plan del enemigo.

Datos:

Euonymus europaeus: Es nativo del centro de Europa, pero encontrándose también en Irlanda, Escandinavia, España, Sicilia, Lituania y Asia Menor, donde crece en bosques claros, linderos y llanuras con matorrales.

Propiedades:

Los frutos, secos y pulverizados se usaban como insecticida contra los ácaros y los piojos.

Contra las afecciones hepáticas y biliares.

Por vía externa se ha recomendado contra la sarna.

Por ser tóxico, no es aconsejable su uso.

Fin del Capítulo, Equipamiento y peligro.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Autor: Hajime Isayama.

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Personajes: Múltiples personajes.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Kokoro no hashi ni / At the edge of the heart / Al filo del Corazón.

Personajes: Múltiples personajes.

Capítulo 05

El despertar de las pesadillas. Parte I.

Al terminar la reunión nos comenzaron a dividir en equipos, Mikasa y Armin estuvieron en equipos diferentes al mío.

"Eren…", "Que sucede Mikasa", "Si quieres pido que me cambien de equipo para estar contigo." Mikasa siempre era así conmigo desde que la conocí hasta ahora siempre su principal prioridad era yo. Quizás desde el día de aquel incidente. "Mikasa, ya basta somos soldados no niños así que no necesito que me cuides", "Eren bastardo, como te atreves a decirle eso…" Jean era un tipo raro en ocasiones más cuando se trataba de Mikasa.

Cadetes es hora de que se ubique en sus posiciones, esta reunión termina ahora.

Al decir eso me reunió con mi equipo compuesto por… Samuel, Bertholdt, Sasha, Hannah y Franz. La ubicación que se nos dio a cargo fue la puerta que conecta a Shibuyashi con María… la única entrada que existe.

"…"

_Minutos después…_

"Están alegre saber que tendremos nuestra primera misión cerca de la ciudad.", "Si así es." Respondió Franz a la afirmación que Hannah había hecho. "¿Nuestro equipo se siente ligero y bueno verdad?", "Porque la duda de eso Samuel.", "No Eren, solo digo" Samuel era un tipo muy calmado pero en ocasiones se notaba lo cobarde que era… "Y a qué horas comeremos". Dijo Sasha mientras caminábamos por el mercado… "Solo en eso piensas verdad Sasha-san", "Hannah-chan es que tengo hambre" afirmo ella mientras tocaba su estómago… "Porque no compras algunas frutas o pan ahorita", "Bertholdt-san no le dé idea a Sasha-san", "Yo solo decía Franz no te enojes", "Eso hare…"

Al decir eso Sasha se salió de la formación y compro unas frutas recién regadas y cortadas de los muertos de frutas.

¿alguien quiere fruta…? Dijo ella… mientras mordía una manzana.

Yo si quiero… dame. Dijo Samuel mientras recibía en sus manos la manzana de Sasha y la mordía.

Soy yo o saben algo raras…

Es tu imaginación, está recién cortas debe de tener un poco de tierra aun.

Ah bueno… mordió la manzana tres veces y se la trago.

Al fin después de media hora a las 11:30 AM llegamos a nuestro destino.

"Cuantos metros son hasta llegar a la cima Eren-san" dijo Samuel algo pálido de su rostro. "Oye estas bien.", "Si solo creo que es muy alto para mi este muro.", "Son cincuenta y seis metros desde este punto hasta arriba." Al decir eso comenzamos a subir las escaleras que nos llevarían a la cima. En otro casi si tuviéramos el equipo tridimensional, lo hubiéramos usado pero no era este el caso.

_Minutos después…_

Bueno se nos encargó cuidar o vigilar la ciudad de Shibuyashi desde esta alturas, eso es lo que debemos hacer en caso de emergencia se no entrego un juego de véngalas las cuales esta divididas en cuatro colores.

Anaranjada: incendio. Verde: desorden público. Negra: peligro sin identificar. Roja: soldados caídos…

Si así es… Eren… Dijo Bertholdt-san. Mientras observaba un ducto de agua…

"Hannah que sucede…", "No nada solo estoy emocionada por la misión…". "Yo también lo estoy." Dijo Franz mientras sonreía, "Ustedes dos deje de estar de tortolos de una sola vez.", "Eren-kun que estás diciendo…" "Hannah todos sabemos el romance que hay entre los dos." Afirme yo, todos los demás solo movieron su cabeza en forma de afirmación a lo que yo dije… "Eren-kun" Hannnah se sonrojo mucho. Observe a Franz y dijo… "Hannah." "! Que sucede ¡" dijo ella sorprendida… "¿Te casarías conmigo…?" al escuchar eso todos nos quedamos quietos y sin habla y fue cuando se escuchó ese estruendo…

_BOOOMMMM…_

Al escuchar ese ruido todos observamos hacia Shibuyashi y fue cuando, pudimos observa a la ciudad siento incendiada y explotada en llamas… al instante mismo los muros fueron movidos con otras explosiones… una gran explosión se detono en la puerta otra seguida en la orilla del muro, una cantidad enorme de rocas se desprendieron de los muros al ver hacia la ciudad vimos múltiples explosiones a lo lejos idénticas a la que sucedía aquí y en Shibuyashi se estaba dando. Las véngalas de diferentes colores comenzaron a hace lanzadas de todas las ubicaciones del Muro de María…

Todos salimos lanzados hacia atrás cayendo al precipicio. "Mierda…" grites fuertemente. Franz, Sasha, Hannah, Samuel, Bertholdt… estaban cayendo conmigo… "El equipo… Usen el equipo unidimensional… ¡Ya…!" Hannah y Franz lanzaron su equipo y detuvieron su caída… Rápidamente Sasha y Bertholdt lo usaron igualmente, yo seguido lo active y dije "Todo estamos bien", "Samuel está cayendo." Dijo Sasha "Samuel…", "Algo le pasa no se mira que este consiente", "Mierda, de desmayo…" al decir eso solté mi equipo me tire al precipicio para seguirlo… "Eren…" fue lo último que escuche mientras me lanzaba.

Mientras tanto…

"La evacuación ha comenzado señor…", "Que sucedió… Erwin", "No sé, como fue posible que sucediera esto…"

Erwin. No pierdas el control. Da órdenes… Rivaille, María acaba de ser atacada en solo diez minutos…

Erwin… Apúrate y da órdenes…

Al morderse los labios… agacho su mirada y en voz de grito dijo… "Evacuen a todo los ciudadanos hacia el muro de Rose… a todo los que pueda…"

Al escuchar eso los soldados comenzaron a moverse… y a mandar las señales de evacuación…

Hanji que crees que sucedió…

El Titán Colosal. Nos mandó un gran reto, el salvar a las personas en un tiempo límite de dos horas…

¿Dos horas, dices?

Así es Erwin. El Muro de María es el más grande de todos y extenso sus ciudades en total son veinte las cuales esta separadas por lo menos por una distancia entre ellas de cinco a diez kilómetros y hacia aquí a la ciudad María que está conectada a la puerta de Rose. A veinte kilómetros de cada una de las demás ciudades…

No entiendo.

Su mirada fría y su voz temblorosa fue lo mejor caracterizado de Hanji Zoe.

La posibilidad que los demás ciudadanos de las otras ciudades se salven es apena del siente por ciento…

No estas equivocada…

No lo creo… las explosiones que se nos reportaron son en cada ciudad… unida a Shibuyashi.

Y esta ciudad por que no fue afectada.

Fácil… hay algo que la diferencia de las otras.

Rivaille. No me quites mi protagonismo.

Entonces apúrate rata de laboratorio.

Como dijo el Enano, hay algo que las diferencia de las demás.

¿Y qué es?

Pues sus….

Señor. Se informa que en la puerta de María con Shibuyashi fue destruida y siete ciudades han sido completamente destruidas por el fuego.

¿Qué?

Reporte señor… extraño humo de color rojo se está haciendo visible en todas las ciudades que está en llamas, el mismo está siendo expandido por los alrededores y se dirige hacia aquí…

El aire…

Que dices Hanji.

El viento está haciendo que el fuego y ese Humo Rojo, se dirija hacia esta ciudad…

Reporte señor, se reporta más de dos mil personas muertas, extrañamente muchas más esta con síntomas de vomito de sangre, nauseas, mareos, su cuerpo presenta extraños agujeros de donde sale sangre negra.

Oh dios esto es…

Rata del laboratorio habla de una sola vez.

Una pandemia y una plaga.

Al decir eso todo los allí presente se quedaron sin decir palabras. Más solo expresiones de duda.

¿Qué es una pandemia y plaga Hanji?

Erwin… Es la misma muerte. Dile a todo los soldados que aquellas personas que presentan esos síntomas. Sean dejadas allí.

Pero que dices como quieres que de esa orden.

Hazlo o todo María y Rose. Caerán. Ante lo que el titán colosal creo que llamara.

"…"

Y mi obra se llama.

El pandemónium de Euonymus europaeus

Fin del Capítulo, el pandemónium


End file.
